The Devil Went Down To Georgia
by WinchestersVsDukesLover
Summary: The Winchesters In Georgia
1. Chapter 1

The Winchester Boys Was In a Little Town Name Hiawassee

[Sam: hey dean why are we here and not in kansas? [Dean: because sammy we got a job to do [Sam: what job dean we have to dress up like F.B.I people again don't we [Sam with a mad face] [Dean: well yea we do [Sam: ugh! dude we are already in trouble [Dean: sammy we have been in trouble with the law ever since we we're born [Sam: dude did u really just say that [Sam with a sirius face] [Dean: sammy...shut up [Sam and Dean pulled up in a driveway and Sam and Dean got out of the car and walk over to the door of the house and knocked. this young girl opened the door] [Dean: hello im agent chester and this is agent cash [the girl: hi im Savannah Rose Hamilton umm aren't u too a little young to be agents and ur badges are fake so [Sam: umm u notice? [Savannah: yea well if yall need to talk come in [Sam: umm savannah u live here alone? [Savannah: uh no this is my sisters house and yall can call me boo everybody does [Dean: umm ok why do they call u boo ? [Savannah: because i was born october the 28th 1999 they say im a halloween baby i don't really know [Dean: aha well my brother here was born july the 16th 1996 [Sam hets dean Dean looks at sam like he chould kill him ] [Savannah: whats yalls real names boys? [Sam: im Sam Winchester and this is my Brother Dean Winchester [Savannah: so where yall boys from cause i know i haven't seen yall in these parts [Sam: we are from kansas [Savannah: aren't yall a little away from home aren't yall [Dean: so where is your sister at anyways [Savannah: my Sister and her husband is at work [Dean: so your sister is married [Savannah: yea her husbands name is Jake Jones and her name is Courtney Jones [Sam: Well ok um well we got to go [Dean walks out the door before sam [Sam: thanks for ur time [Savannah: yall are welcome um if you need anything heres my number if yall need to know where something is in this little town [Sam: thanks yea um if u need anything just call [Savannah: yea ok.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days Sam and Dean was at the hiawassee inn

(sam was in the shower and dean was reading the papaer to find out more about the little town ) all of a sudden the phone started ringing sam ran out of the bathroom trying to keep the towel on his hips and dean jumped up and ran to get to the phone first .Dean slid across the bed and beat sam to the phone [Dean:Hello?[Savannah:Hey it's me savannah from the other day Sam said that if we needed y'all to call .[Dean:Yeah what can we help you with (sam in the background {who is it Dean} {D2S:Savannah she said you told them to call if they needed us }) [Savannah:we need to talk [Dean:about what its like midnight whats going on 'whats wrong ? [Savannah: courtney and jake is missing and i don't know where they are. i need y'alls help please. [Dean: ok we well be right over (dean hangs up ) [Sam: dean whats wrong are they ok? [Dean: no we need to go savannah's in a panic (Sam and Dean gets in the impala) [Sam: so why is savannah in a panic [Dean: because courtney and jake are missing and i think that a Demon is up to this [Sam: so is savannah ok? [Dean: yea shes fine shes just little shook up (Sam and Dean got there. sam and dean runs to the door before they could knock savannah had opened the door ) [Sam: hey are you ok [Savannah: yea im fine just a little shook up ({Dean looks around and finds sulfur around the windows}) [Sam:good im glad your ok and we are gonna find them [Savannah: thanks but i dont know where courtney is or where she could go [Sam: dean have you found anything [Dean: yea sulfur [Sam: what really [Savannah: sulfur what does that mean [Sam: well when something like a demon comes in it will leves sulfur around the windows [Savannah: demons wait so yall hunt demons [Sam: yea it sounds weird but its real [D2S: Sam u need to tell her what we think [Savannah: What ? [Sam: ... [Dean: Well we think a demon has ur sister [Savannah: so yall could just go get them right [Sam: well we dont no witch demon it is


	3. Chapter 3

The Call And More

({Dean gets a phone call [Dean: Hello? [Mag: hey Dean guess who [Dean: Mag what do u want [Mag: oh dean do i need to want something just to talk to u [Dean: Shut up mag [Mag: well fine you are no fun are u well if u want your little pet's sister back you owe me sam [Dean: wait why do you want sam [Mag: oh Dean you know why we want sam you know what he can do remeber sam has demon blood in him and u know he's gonna go to the dark side [Dean: now Meg you are going to give them back alive and sam is never gonna go to the dark side you hear me in over my dead body you are never gettin sam [Mag: that can be arranged you know about the dead body thing [Dean: Meg you are not funny you know you know that [Meg: i'll talk to you all later goodbye ({Dean gets off the phone}) [Sam: Dean who was it [Savannah: it was meg wasn't it [Dean: how do you know about meg ({Savannah wasn't telling the boys that she can see things normal people can't and she has been seeing things about sam not known that sam was just like her but how her older sister known about how savannah has powers}) [Savannah: well i hard you say her name so [Dean: well i did didnt i well well well Sam you need to look up this number and see if you can find where they are ok? [Sam: alright but my computer is at the motel [Savannah: i have one you can use it [Dean: uh that good Sam can ya use it [Sam: Yes i can use it [Savannah: here you go! ({Sam used the computer and found the place in 3 min normally it would have been 3 hours but sam was worried about all that has been going on more about the devil taking over he's body but for a girl he would do anything }) [Dean: come on sam we need to go now to save them and savannah stay here [Savannah: i don't think so now im going with yall because that is my older sister out there and in this family we help family got that [Sam: Dean she might be right we could use more help she might be the right person to use like bait meg might think she is saving her sister and then we can kill meg better? [Dean: but meg well think she's with us because she can't drive or she ain't got a car [Savannah: i have a car a trans am if you to know what kind of car it is [Sam: like Smokey And The Bandit right [Dean: well you still can't drive [Savannah: you don't remeber who ya talking to i did the damn dukes with my sister so shut up and lets go


	4. Chapter 4 How They Look

Courtney Is 5 Foot 8 Brown Hair And Green Eyes 

Savannah Is 5 Foot 8 1/2 Brown Hair And Green Eyes

Jake Is 5 Foot 7 1/2 Dirty Blonde And Blue Eyes

Dean Is 5 Foot 9 1/2 Brown Hair And Green Eyes

Sam Is 6 Foot 3 Brown Hair And Brown Eyes


End file.
